A Bitter Reunion
by kellyQ
Summary: Takes place in episode 86 when Yusei tries to bring Kiryu home ...


A Bitter Reunion

By KellyQ

Yusei couldn't help but stare at the sight. Before him stood his old friend, and crush, Kiryu. The former Dark Signer was wearing a black trench coat, gray shirt, and blue jeans. His long icy-blue hair blew in the wind. The evening sun cast over his face, creating an eerie atmosphere around him. Kiryu stared at Yusei before he advanced toward him. The young Signer felt his heart contract in his chest when he looked into Kiryu's eyes and saw no shred of tenderness, playfulness or love.

"What are you doing here?" Kiryu asked in a rough tone, standing a few feet away.

"I came as soon as I got word that you were in trouble," Yusei answered. "But it looks like you took care of it all on your own." Kiryu sighed, turned and started to walk away. This alarmed Yusei. "Kiryu, wait!"

The former Dark Signer stopped and his expression darkened. "You should just go home, Yusei."

Now it was Yusei's turn to sigh. "Come on, Kiryu. Come back with me. The others would be happy to have you back. We can be a team again."

Kiryu turned, stepped up and reached out. Yusei stiffened as Kiryu's hand came close to his face. Instead of a blow to the face, Yusei acknowledged that Kiryu had put his palm on his cheek, his thumb rubbing gently. Yusei closed his eyes and leaned into Kiryu's hand.

"That's the past, Yusei." He allowed his hand drop to his side. "Team Satisfaction was dismantled four years ago." Yusei's expression darkened as he extended his shaky hand toward Kiryu's left cheek that had the yellow tattoo. Amber eyes narrowed as the former Dark Signer took hold of Yusei's wrist. "I'm not coming home, Yusei! I don't belong with you guys anymore."

With that last remark, Kiryu pushed the young Signer back, turned, and started to walk away. Yusei stood there for a moment, before his legs gave way. He dropped to the ground, shaking.

"Do you still hate me?" Yusei asked quietly. "Because I thought that if I freed you, we could start over …"

Kiryu stopped and stared ahead. He knew how deeply Yusei cared about him. He proved it in their last duel. When Kiryu realized the truth, he felt so ashamed of himself. What made the matter even worse, Yusei forgave him. Now, a year later, Yusei was still willing to be there for him.

"The damage has already been done, Yusei," Kiryu pointed out. "I'm not the person I used to be."

Yusei's heart constricted in his chest. "You still hate me," he concluded. Yusei didn't know what was worse: Kiryu being a Dark Signer, or being rejected by him.

Kiryu glanced over his shoulder to see Yusei sitting on the ground, hunched over. He looked away immediately. "I told you that I don't hate you."

Hope lifted Yusei's spirits. He picked himself off the ground, and staggered. Yusei was about to say something when Jack rode up on his D-wheeler. The first thing he did was get off his motorcycle, step right behind Yusei and put his hands on his shoulders. Jack gave Kiryu a death glare, but he wasn't fazed by it; the former Dark Signer was expecting it. Kiryu always had a feeling that Jack loved Yusei. Now that Kiryu thought about it, he remembered Carly saying something about Jack being upset when Yusei almost died. _Besides, Yusei deserves to have someone like Jack. Not a dirty person like me, _Kiryu thought.

_I'm not going to let it end like this, _Yusei thought, seeing Kiryu turn. By some impulse, the young Signer ran up, turned Kiryu around and kissed him. The former Dark Signer didn't respond to Yusei's kiss, nor did he feel anything when their lips met. Jack turned his head quickly, feeling his skin crawl. Yusei pulled away after he didn't get a response and stared into cold-dead amber eyes.

After a moment of staring, Kiryu pushed Yusei back. "You're not my type, now go home."

Yusei's expression darkened as he rubbed his arm. He was about to say something when they heard approaching footsteps. They turned their heads to see a teen walking toward them. He had greasy black hair, a sly look in his almond shaped eyes, and his clothes were identical. This teen went by the name of Ramon. Yusei eyed the teen carefully, not liking the way he was staring at Kiryu.

"There you are," Ramon said, placing his gloved hand on Kiryu's shoulder. "I was wondering where you went. Ready to head back?"

Yusei's eyes widened as he watched Kiryu walk away. He chewed on his lower lip. "Kiryu!?" Yusei called out desperately. He took a few steps forward. Yusei had a knot in his gut when Ramon walked up and started to lead Kiryu away. Yusei's expression darkened once more. "Kiryu," he called out again. The tone in his voice got Kiryu and Ramon to stop. "Could you at least tell me who your new friend is?"

Jack stepped up and placed his hands on both of Yusei's shoulders. "Forget it, Yusei. It's clear that Kiryu doesn't care about you."

Kiryu and Ramon turned to face the two Signers. "It shouldn't matter to you who I chose to be around with," Kiryu answered.

Amusement flashed across Ramon's face. "Chill, bro," he said casually, placing his hand on Kiryu's shoulder. He looked at Yusei for a moment. Jack narrowed his eyes, not liking the way he was staring Yusei. "It's Ramon, and you must be Yusei Fudo." Kiryu's eyes shifted toward his direction and he understood the look. "Nice to have met you. Let's go, Kiryu."

He nodded his head and glanced at Jack before he turned fully. "Take care of Yusei, Jack."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked roughly.

"You love Yusei, right?" Kiryu questioned.

Yusei glanced at his blonde-haired friend. "Jack?"

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Yeah. It's true. I do love you."

Yusei blinked a few times. He bit his lip, pondering what he was going to do about the whole thing. Now that Yusei thought about it, he loved Jack as well. Yusei glanced back at Kiryu with shock. "Kiryu...?"

"You'd be a lot better off with Jack, anyway. Come on, Ramon." The two started to walk away.

Yusei closed his eyes. "Kiryu ... can we still be friends?" he murmured.

The former Dark Signer stopped and a small smile made its way to Kiryu's lips. "Of course we can. You proved that when you saved me from the darkness."

Yusei opened his eyes and smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." Kiryu raised his hand and waved good-bye. Once he was out of sight, Yusei's expression darkened. "Jack..." his blonde-friend gave him a curious look. Yusei lifted his head a little, and their eyes meet, that's when Jack noticed tears sliding down his face.

He walked up and pulled Yusei close. "You did all you could," Jack said in a soothing tone. "He chose to do this, not you."

Yusei let out a shaky sigh. "It's just that it hurts knowing ...."

Before he could finish, Jack kissed him on the lips. "Come on, let's go."

Yusei nodded his head and followed him to his motorcycle.

* * *

Ramon glanced at Kiryu, to see a distant look in his eyes. "That was cold. Even for you," he commented. "I mean, didn't you tell me that right after he saved you, both of you admitted your feelings?"

Kiryu closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Put yourself in my shoes, wouldn't you want to make sure that you don't hurt the person you love anymore than you have?"

Ramon shrugged. "I wouldn't know considering that you're my first." _And I'm glad of that,_ he thought. _Because I also have feelings for you too. _

The End


End file.
